


Sinful

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: In which Robin is an insanely hot incubus and Jack is a shy little virgin.





	Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Robin's tasteful nudes, I knew that I just had to write porn with him and Jack so here ya'll go. I don't even know what this is, so enjoy!

Being a virgin is hard when your roommate is a literal incubus, Jack realized.

He'd moved in with Robin a month ago on Mark's absolute insistence, and now Jack was wondering if this was Mark's subtle way of finally getting Jack laid. The first time he'd met Robin, Jack thought that he looked like an angel, straight from heaven itself. Which was funny in hindsight once he found out what Robin really was. At first, Robin was very respectful of Jack's boundaries, trying not to be too flirtatious or touch him without permission. But lately, there had been some incidents.

The first one had happened out of the blue during one of their gaming sessions. 

It was a laid back kind of night, the two of them just laughing at how shitty the game was, everything normal as usual. When Robin had suddenly put his controller down and gone silent, Jack started worrying. But before he could do anything, he felt Robin's warm hand on his bare leg, stroking up and down. That sent a shiver through Jack's entire body, as he felt Robin's hand slowly slide further up his leg. Jack's breathing started to pick up as his hand tightened on the controller, trying not to pay attention to Robin. But that was becoming increasingly more difficult as his hand climbed further up Jack's leg, his touches feather light. Finally, Jack got the courage to confront Robin, but as he turned to look at him, he realized that Robin had moved even closer to him. His face was inches from Jack's, eyes now pitch black and hooded with lust. Jack swallowed thickly at the intensity of Robin's gaze, barely registering the feeling of Robin's hand on his thigh. Through the haze in his mind, Jack could barely make out the feeling of Robin's long, sharp nails dancing over the skin of his thigh lightly. A long moment passed silently as Robin surged forward, snapping Jack out of his trance, ruining the moment. 

“Sorry, I think I forgot something in the microwave,” Jack stuttered out, breaking the intimate moment between them, prying Robin’s hand from his thigh and dropping the controller. Robin’s face fell as Jack hastily stood up and ran into the kitchen, bracing himself against the wall, breaths coming out heavy. He was so close to having his first kiss, but of course he chickened out. Jack knew that Robin probably had some kind of power over him at this point, judging by the fact that Jack was already half hard just from that simple touch. Jack cursed himself out loud, hoping that he would have enough willpower not to give into Robin’s powers. But Jack knew that he was already fucked as he walked back into the living room, seeing Robin look at him with a hint of sadness in his now normal eyes, a slight smile on his face. Jack sighed and sat back down next to him, putting a sizable distance between the two of them. For the next few hours, they played together in peace just like before, Robin occasionally glancing over at Jack longingly. That night after Robin had left to go out and feed, Jack laid in bed and thought of what it’d be like to kiss him. Eventually, Jack fell asleep with thoughts of only the incubus in his head.

Things continued as normal as if nothing had happened for two weeks, until the kitchen incident.

Jack had been trying to cook dinner for the two of them, but he was becoming too frustrated to continue. He was so caught up in the situation at hand that he didn’t notice Robin pressed up against his back, one hand gripping his hip. Jack took in a deep breath at the feeling, pushing back slightly into Robin. 

“I won't make you do anything you don't want to, okay?" Robin breathed into Jack's ear, his other hand coming to rest just above Jack's crotch. Jack inhaled sharply, as he braced himself against the counter, Robin placing hot, open mouthed kisses along his neck. Jack nodded as Robin continued to dig his nails into Jack's hip, slipping under the waistband of his jeans. 

"You're just so irresistible to me, y'know? You're cute enough as is, and I can't believe you've gone this long without being touched intimately," Robin's voice was sweet and low in in Jack's ear, his other hand caressing Jack's stomach underneath of his thin shirt. The soft touches were driving Jack mad as he tried to resist grinding back into Robin, feeling his already hard cock pressing into Jack's back. Robin let out a soft growl as he suddenly flipped Jack around effortlessly and lifting him up onto the counter. Jack let out a surprised noise as he wrapped his legs around Robin's hips, the incubus starting to thrust against him. They both moaned as Jack wrapped his arms around Robin's shoulders, burying his face in the fabric of Robin's shirt as he began to thrust back. 

"I'm just a really shy guy, that's all," Jack moaned out softly through gritted teeth, the sensation of Robin's clothed cock thrusting against his own already threatening to send him over the edge.

"You're definitely not being shy now," Robin laughed softly as he increased the speed of his hips, one hand reaching out to pull Jack's face to his own. Once again, his eyes were black and the look on Robin's face sent another shiver through Jack's already overstimulated body. 

"S-shut up, oh god," Jack was moaning loudly now, trying to chase his incoming orgasm as he gripped Robin's face with one hand, bringing him in for a kiss. But just as quickly as it had started, Robin chuckled and stepped away, watching as Jack kept thrusting into the air, obviously disappointed by the turn of events. 

"That's for what you pulled last time," Robin laughed again as he began to walk out of the room, turning his face to look at Jack. "When you're ready, you know where to find me," and with that, Robin was gone for the night, leaving Jack alone and painfully hard. When he heard the front door close, Jack whined out loud, palming himself through his jeans. Of course a demon would be a huge cocktease. Jack knew he couldn't just jack off in the kitchen so he reluctantly hopped down from the counter, his cock straining painfully in his jeans. When Jack flopped down onto his bed, he unzipped his jeans and finally freed his hard cock, thinking about what had just happened. Jack moaned as he took his cock in one hand, jerking it hard and fast as he writhed on the bed, moaning at the memory of how Robin felt grinding against him. He was more than ready at this point, but of course Robin would be a massive tease about it. Jack imagined what it would feel like when Robin finally fucked him, his cock filling him up to the brim. Jack's breathing was heavy and fast as the image of being fucked hard and fast by Robin filled his mind, his orgasm already starting up. God, he felt like a horny teenager right now, dreaming about being fucked by a literal sex demon. Before long, Jack's orgasm hit him hard as he groaned long and loud, coming wetly into his own hand. Once his orgasm started to fade, Jack went limp on the bed, feeling much better than before. Then, it hit him. He'd jacked off to the thought of being fucked by his insanely hot demonic roommate. Yeah, he was definitely going to hell, but at least he'd get to lose his virginity to a hot demon, Jack thought to himself as fell asleep, not hearing the quiet moan from outside of his door.

The next week, everything came to a head after so long of dancing around the issue.

Jack had come home from shopping and noticed that he couldn't find Robin anywhere, so he decided to just drop everything off in his room. But as he entered the room, he heard his shower going and knew that Robin must've decided to use Jack's shower for some reason. Jack just shook his head in confusion as he unloaded the bags into his closet, not hearing the bathroom door swing open. When Jack was finally finished, he turned around to find a positively sinful sight.

Robin was almost fully naked, a towel wrapped neatly around his waist, exposing just enough of his ass for Jack to see in all of its glory. Jack inhaled sharply, covering his mouth with one hand to muffle it. He was already turning red at the sight of Robin still wet from the shower, fixing his hair in the mirror. It's a miracle that Robin hadn't noticed Jack yet, staring at the way the muscles in his back flexed as he moved. Jack could already feel himself getting hard at the sight, and eventually a small moan gave him away. Robin finally turned around to meet Jack's eyes, smiling wickedly at the look of lust in Jack's eyes.

"Like what you see?" Robin laughed as he turned to face Jack, giving him a chance to look at the rest of him. Jack's pants were already tightening uncomfortably and now he seriously regretted wearing his tightest skinny jeans today. Jack just nodded shyly in response, a hand going to cover his crotch in embarrassment. In the blink of an eye, Jack was suddenly pinned against the wall, Robin's arms on either side of his head. Jack was breathing heavily now as Robin bridged the gap between them until they were chest to chest. He was still damp from the shower, and Jack could see a distinct bulge through the towel around his waist. Jack moaned at the sight, ducking his head down when Robin caught him staring.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Jack," Robin laughed as he brought a hand to Jack's face, tilting it up until their faces were inches apart. His eyes were a deep black again, this time looking lovingly at him with a hint of lust. 

"This has to be because of your weird seduction powers," Jack laughed nervously, trying not to rut against Robin's obvious erection.

"Part of it is, yeah, but I can't force people to sleep with me. That's all up to you. I've just been obsessed with you, because a virgin's sexual energy is off the charts and it'll keep me good for quite a while," Robin was staring straight into Jack's eyes now, voice quiet. 

"So after you fuck me, that'll be it, right? That's all you want is my virginity?" Jack couldn't help the sad tone his voice took, hoping that wasn't the case. As soon as the words left his mouth, Robin crashed their lips together, knocking the breath from Jack's lungs. He wrapped his arms around Robin's neck as he returned the kiss, trying not to freak out at this being his first kiss. Robin was gentle as he softened the kiss, his lips so soft and silky against his own. Jack moaned into the kiss as he felt Robin's tongue sneak its way in, Jack returning the favor. One of Robin's hands went straight to Jack's hip, nails digging into his skin again and the other gripped his jaw. He could Robin start to rut against him, the towel eventually falling to the floor. After what seemed like hours, Jack was the first to break the kiss, both of them breathing heavily.

"It was never about that, Jack. I... think I love you," now it was Robin's turn to be embarrassed as Jack let out a light laugh, burying his face in Robin's neck as they ground against each other. Before long, Jack got restless and finally looked down at Robin's cock. Jack swallowed thickly at the size and girth of it, wondering how the fuck he'd be able to take it. Robin caught him staring and Jack didn't even care at this point, falling to his knees in front of it.

"Can I blow you?" Jack's voice was quiet and shy, his hands resting on Robin's hips.

"God, yes. I thought you'd never ask," Robin groaned as Jack laughed, experimentally taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. The reaction from Robin was instant as both hands gripped handfuls of Jack's fluffy brown hair, moaning loudly above him. Jack took a deep breath and sank his mouth lower on Robin's cock, one hand gripping the base where he couldn't reach. Jack was sucking him slowly, trying to take as much as he could, but it was almost too much. Robin had an iron grip on his hair, enough to make it just painful enough to bring small tears to Jack's eyes. Jack was bobbing up and down now, moving his hand in time with his mouth, hoping that he was doing enough to please Robin. Above him, he could hear Robin moaning and speaking in a language he couldn't understand, probably something demonic. Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to take it all, but still he tried as he braced himself and surprisingly sank all the way down until his nose hit the hilt of Robin's cock, Jack trying not to gag.

"Look at you, taking my cock so well. I love how pretty you look with your mouth stuffed full with my cock. You still look so innocent, oh god, those pretty little blue eyes of yours," Robin was rambling now, thrusting wildly into Jack's mouth, thoroughly fucking his face. Tears were falling from Jack's eyes now, his throat burning at the stretch, but he loved being absolutely used by the incubus. Jack looked up at Robin through the tears and their eyes met, Robin grunting as his hips finally stilled, suddenly pulling out of Jack's mouth. Before Jack could object, he felt something warm splash across his face, and closed his eyes in response. He could feel Robin's come dripping down his face as he finally opened his eyes, seeing the dark look of lust across Robin's face. Suddenly, Jack was being pulled to his feet, Robin caressing his come covered face. Jack blinked and saw Robin's come covered fingers hovering by his mouth.

"Open your mouth and suck," Robin commanded and Jack felt a strong compulsion to obey, so he did. He tried to prepare himself for the taste of it, taking three of Robin's fingers in his mouth and obediently licking them clean. Jack could bet that he look absolutely sinful cleaning Robin's fingers just by the look on his face. He could hear Robin moaning lowly at the sight as he finally pulled his fingers out. The next thing he did took Jack by complete surprise. He felt Robin's wet tongue licking his own come off of Jack's face, cleaning every inch of it, hands holding his face still. Jack let out a low moan at the feeling, wondering why the fuck this was so hot when it should be gross. Robin brought him in for a bruising kiss, their teeth clanking together weirdly, but Jack didn't care as he rutted against Robin, realizing that he was still hard.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Robin said gently as he broke the kiss, hands gripping Jack's clothed ass.

"I'll never be more ready than I am now," Jack said breathlessly as Robin hoisted him up and laid him down gently on the bed. Jack started taking off his shirt as Robin sat and watched, one hand already on his still hard cock. Jack was overwhelmed with nerves as he finally took off his jeans and boxers, hands immediately going to cover his cock in embarrassment. Jack was suddenly tackled onto the bed by Robin, his hands spreading Jack's legs.

"Like I said, there's no need to be embarrassed. You're so fucking gorgeous, Jack, and I'm gonna prove it to you," Robin said as he kissed Jack softly, placing light kisses down the side of his neck. Jack sighed as Robin went further down, kissing and nibbling on every bit of skin he came across.Jack was relaxing now, even as he felt one of Robin's hands move lower towards his entrance. Eventually, Robin's mouth reached his cock and Jack inhaled sharply as Robin took the head into his mouth, gently pushing one finger into Jack at the same time. Jack tensed up at first at the feeling, but soon relaxed as Robin took his cock further into his mouth. Robin was clearly an expert at this, being an incubus and all. Before long, Robin added another finger, being as gentle as possible as he sucked and licked at Jack's aching cock. When their eyes finally met, Jack nearly came at the sight. Robin's mouth was stretched perfectly around his cock, his lips red from sucking and his face blushed a gorgeous pink color. His pitch black eyes were hooded with lust and Jack could see two small horns protruding from his forehead, and for some reason that made everything even hotter to Jack. Jack was pushing back against Robin's fingers, already overstimulated enough. 

"I'm ready, Robin. Please, just fuck me already," Jack moaned loudly, as Robin let Jack's cock fall from his mouth with an obscenely wet sound that made Jack cringe slightly. Robin smiled as he withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at Jack's entrance, hooking his legs over his shoulders.

"It's gonna hurt a bit, just warning you," Robin sounded so gentle for a demon that was about to take Jack's virginity and probably fuck him into next year. Jack nodded in acceptance and gave Robin the signal to go ahead, and when Jack finally felt Robin's cock push inside of him, he let out a long, low moan at the stretch. They moaned in unison as Robin thrust in slowly, inch by agonizing inch as Jack tried to get through the slight pain of being stretched so wide. Eventually, Robin was fully inside of Jack and Jack felt like he was on cloud nine already, Robin breathing heavily above him. 

"For the love of god, move," Jack begged loudly, trying to push himself back on Robin's cock. Robin smirked as he pulled almost completely out and slammed into Jack with one punishing thrust, ripping a loud scream of pleasure from Jack's abused throat. One of Jack's hands went up to grab his hair as the other was scrambling for purchase on the sheets beneath him. Robin was thrusting long and slow into Jack, purposefully teasing him. Jack dug his heels into Robin's shoulders, urging him to go harder and faster.

"It's okay, just go harder, I promise I can handle it. I'm not that fragile," Jack groaned as Robin began to thrust harder into Jack, hitting his prostate on each thrust. Jack was moaning so loud that he was afraid his neighbors could hear him, Robin mumbling some demonic nonsense again as he sank deeper and deeper into Jack. 

"You're so tight around my cock, fuck, Jack. You were fucking made for this, you're such a good little whore for me, aren't you?" Robin's accent was bleeding through thicker now, slurring his words. Jack knew that he'd have bruises from Robin's nails in the morning, but he didn't care because he was being fucked into submission. After a particularly hard thrust, Jack bit his lip hard and he could feel blood, moaning at the taste of it. One of Robin's hand came to rest on Jack's chest, nails digging hard into his skin. Jack hissed at the feeling, tightening around Robin's cock, which elicited a sharp moan from him and another sharp thrust straight to his prostate. Jack knew he wouldn't last long at this point, the feeling of being stretched to the absolute limit around Robin's huge cock making his orgasm approach quicker. Jack felt Robin's hand on his cock, jacking him fast and rough in time with his thrusts and that's what finally sent Jack barrelling over the edge, his orgasm knocking the breath from his lungs. Jack came, hot and wet all over Robin's hand and his own stomach, and he heard Robin let out a low demonic growl. It wasn't long before Robin's hips started to falter, and finally, he felt Robin's unusually hot come flooding inside of him. A sharp moan was ripped from Jack's throat at the feeling and heat of Robin's come inside of him. Seconds passed quietly as they both held on to each other, shaking from their orgasms. 

After a few minutes, Robin finally pulled out and Jack grimaced at the feeling of Robin's come dripping out of him. Jack felt himself being pulled sideways into a tight hug, Robin lightly kissing Jack's messy hair.

"So, how was it? You know, losing your virginity to an incubus?" Robin smiled sleepily as they cuddled together in the pale moonlight shining through the window. 

"It was a hell of a time," Jack said with a straight face, ecstatic at the chance to use that joke. They both erupted into laughter as Robin brought him in for a sleepy kiss.

Jack was going to hell alright, but at least Robin would be the first to welcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
